Let's Move On
by Irma YSWonKyuHae BoicElf
Summary: Kisah seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang belum bisa Move On dari mantan kekasihnya yang telah menghilang tiga tahun lamanya. Akankah Jaejoong bisa menghapus perasaannya pada mantan kekasihnya dan mencintai Jung Yunho yang kini menjadi kekasihnya?


"Let's Move On... "

Main Cast :  
\- Kim Jaejoong  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Kim Junsu  
\- Park Yoochun  
\- and other cast..

Genre : sad Romance

Warning: yaoi, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran. This is Yaoi story PURE mine.. Don't copy and don't bash if you not like pairing and this story.. IT'S JUST FICTION!

***Happy Reading***

Jaejoong SIDE..

Seorang pria berwajah manis mendekati cantik, tengah duduk termenung dibalkon rumahnya. Pria manis itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Mata bulat indahnya menatap lurus kedepan, pandangannya kosong, dan fikirannya entah berada dimana. Ini sudah tahun ke 3 semenjak kepergian seseorang yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Choi Seunghyun nama pria itu. Entah dia masih bisa disebut sebagai kekasih atau tidak, karena pria itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa adanya kejelasan hubungan mereka. Pria itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, tidak ada kabar pasti tentang keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba cairan bening keluar begitu saja dari kedua mata indahnya. Selalu saja begini jika ia sedang mengingat tentang 'mantan kekasih' nya itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang pria itu berikan dan rasanya ia memang butuh waktu untuk bisa melupakan semuanya, walaupun mungkin itu mustahil. Jaejoong percaya kalau memang pria itu jodohnya suatu saat ia pasti akan kembali dan mereka akan bersatu lagi. Tapi jika memang pria itu bukan jodohnya, Jaejoong hanya berharap Tuhan memberikan pengganti yang lebih baik darinya.

"Hei hyung.. kau melamun lagi?" sapa Kim Junsu, tetangga sekaligus sahabat baik Jaejoong

"Ah.. kau mengagetkanku saja, Suie.."

"Ckh.. salah sendiri kenapa melamun, Eh.. Hyung menangis? kenapa? ada apa? ceritakan padaku ada apa Joongie hyung " tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi begitu tau sahabat yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu seperti habis menangis. Junsu lalu duduk disamping Jaejoong

"Tidak.. a-aku tidak menangis, aku hanya kelilipan" elak Jaejoong

"Ckh.. jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku Kim! aku sudah mengenal hyung sejak kecil, dan hyung itu tidak pandai berbohong. Sekarang ceritakan padaku ada apa, itupun kalau hyung masih menganggapku sahabat" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sejenak

"Junsu-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Ini... sudah tahun ke 3.."

Awalnya Junsu bingung akan ucapan Jaejoong, namun saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya ia mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan sahabatnya ini.

"Hyung... masih mengharapkan dia kembali?" Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu

"Hyungie.. dengarkan aku, hyung sudah memiliki Yunho hyung, untuk apa hyung masih mengharapkan Seunghyun kembali? Aku tau dulu hyung sangat-sangat mencintai dia, tapi tidakkah hyung lihat sekarang? Kalau Seunghyun benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu tanpa kejelasan dan alasan yang pasti.."

"Dia pasti punya alasan.."

"Iya, dan sekarang sudah 3 tahun berlalu semenjak dia menghilang tapi dia tidak sekalipun menghubungimu. Setidaknya diabisa mengirimu pesan atau apapun, tapi mana? dia tak lebih dari seorang pengecut" Junsu mendadak emosi jika mengingat -mantan kekasih- sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia membenarkan ucapan Junsu. Mungkin sekarang Seunghyun sudah memiliki penggantinya sampai-sampai dia melupakan Jaejoong.

"Joongie hyung.. Hyung harus ingat, hyung sudah memiliki Yunho hyung, pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara Yunho hyung menatapmu. Lupakan si brengsek Seunghyun dan jalanilah hidupmu bersama seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu. Seunghyun hanyalah bagian dari masalalu hyungie. Sudah seharusnya hyung move on dari Seunghyun. Jangan sampai hyung menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus Yunho hyung padamu" Junsu mengelus lengan sahabatnya.

"Aku tau Suie-ya, aku pun bisa merasakan ketulusan Yunho padaku. Perhatiannya, kebaikannya, dan juga kegigihannya untuk bisa meluluhkan hatiku. Walaupun dia tau aku masih mengharapkan Seunghyun, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyerah. Aku merasa jahat karena belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan perasaanku terhadap Seunghyun"

"Semua itu tergantung niat, hyung.. Jika hyung berniat melupakan perasaan hyung terhadap Seunghyun dan mencintai Yunho hyung sepenuh hati, aku yakin hyung pasti bisa"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Junsu benar, sudah seharusnya ia mencintai Yunho sepenuh hati, untuk apa dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti, hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"Baiklah Suie.. aku akan berusaha mencintai Yunho sepenuh hatiku dan menghapus perasaanku terhadap Seunghyun"

"Nah.. ini baru sahabatku. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari dia, contohnya Yunho hyung. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dengan Yunho hyung, fighting hyungie!" ucap Junsu menyemangati Jaejoong sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Terimakasih Suie-ya.. kau selalu bisa membuatku lebih baik dengan nasihat-nasihatmu. Tapi aku heran, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum memiliki kekasih?"

"Eumm.. ituu.."

"Apa? jangan bilang kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Se-sebenarnya.. aku sedang dekat dengan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan modern music" Junsu menjawab dengan malu-malu

"Siapa? apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Eumm.. dia.. Park Yoochun"

"Oohh Yooch.. APA? Park Yoochun? Si cassanova berjidat lebar yang kalau bertemu denganmu selalu saja bertengkar bagaikan anjing dan kucing? Kau serius Suie? tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah.. semua terjadi begitu saja"

"Ckh.. kau kena 'karma' karna kau selalu bertengkar dengannya. Ternyata virus 'benci jadi cinta' bisa menyerangmu juga, hahaha.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa

"Yak Hyungie.. diamlah! tidak ada yang lucu!" Junsu pura-pura ngambek

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang padamu, jangan terlalu dalam membenci seseorang karena bisa jadi suatu saat kau berbalik mencintainya?"

"Ya ya ya, aku ingat. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi"

"Terimakasih Suie, kau selalu ada untukku saat aku sedang bersedih"

"Sama-sama hyung.. Itulah gunanya sahabat, tempat berbagi suka-duka. Jika hyung punya masalah, jangan hyung pendam sendiri, berbagilah denganku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya itu bisa meringankan beban fikiran hyung"

"Ya.. Kau benar, sekarang aku merasa sedikit lega. Tidak kusangka jatuh cinta dengan si jidat lebar itu bisa membuat uri Suie jadi dewasa ya, hahaha.."

"Yak hyung.. Berhenti meledekku! Aisshh dasar gajah centil"

"Kau bilang apa? Dasar lumba-lumba pantat bebek!"

Akhirnya setelah puas saling meledek satu sama lain kedua sahabat itupun tertawa bersama sambil menikmati langit sore yang cerah...

FIN...

Pendek ya? emang iya, sory idenya mentok.. buat yg nunggu kelanjutan YMLL mohon sabar ya, nanti pasti dilanjut kok, tinggal nunggu ada ide yg nyangkut diotak aja.. jangan lupa like and commentnya chingu.. gomawo...


End file.
